fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Breath Of The Dragon 1: Dance of the Knives
A long time ago there was a town. It was situated in the border between the Ambeer, the fire country, and the ice one, the Seveer. As the old tales say, there were no dragons for over 10,000 years, but a villager starter spreading the word that a breath was heard, the breath of a dragon. People started calling him crazy, they declared that there was no dragon in the whole world, but they all freaked out, even knowing it might not be true. From the far east of Ambeer to the far west of Seveer, there was none. The lord that ruled that town claimed for their attention. -Be calm, my people. There is no dragon among us. This man says that he heard a dragon in the north mountains. I will send my best man to enter in those caves and discover the truth. As crazy as it may seen, the lord chose his brother, a bastard, to leader the mission. He sent five guards with him. The bastard was named Christofer Black. By the time they got in front of the caves they saw three men standing in front of it. -I am Balthazar, the cloak bearer, a mage - said the first one. -I am Fohrer, the eye of Horus, the archer - told the second one. -I, my grace, am Helves, the shield - the third. They were there to help in the expedition, all of the were vagabonds living by their own means. Christofer did not really know why they were trying to help, but since his brother sent him in a almost suicidal mission, he decided to accept the men's help. The groupo of five guards, three vagabonds and a bastard finally entered the cave. It was dark, but Balthazar made them a light with a rest of oil that he had and his magic stick. They went to the deepest place of the cave. -That's it. We won't find any kind of dragon in here, these cave is empty." In the moment the guard said it, a huge breath was heard from the beneath. It was a dragon, a red dragon. In one blow he spread his fire into the guards and killed the whole group of five. Helves denfended the others with his shield, which had some sort of magic that could stop fire. As the dragon was getting closer, Fohrer shot arrow in his legs and his wings, with the hope that it could stop the dragon from moving. Balthazar cast a spell that made Helves shield to glimpse, and with a swing of his shield he pushed the dragon back. Although they were very strong, the dragon scratched Helves right led, but he did not stop defend the crew from getting attacked by the dragon. They started to desesperate, but in a sudden move, Black dropped his blade. They all thought he was abandoning them and running, but no. He drew two knives, a blue ice-like one and a knife forged in the great Iron Forge at the south of Ambeer. He then ran into the dragon, slashing his legs and cutting of his scales, such speed was never seen by the three warriors, he appeared to be dancing, it was called Dance of the Knives. The red dragon was shattered in pieces in a speed never seen, because the lack of scales resulted by the shield swings of Helves and by arrow of the vagabond Fohrer, the dragon was armorless, resulting in a full efective strike by the bastard's dance. Their tales were told in all the ice country, that the dragons were rebirthing and that they could be killed. Those four bravemen were called by the king of Seveer, to form a squad named The Breath of The Dragon. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fantasy